Simurgh
Simurghs, otherwise known as Angha, are a species of mythical creatures originating from the deserts of ancient Persia. Appearance Simurghs are very magical beasts, and very majestic to behold. They have the bodies, back legs, tails, and wings of peafowl, dog-like heads, and the front paws/legs of lions. Also, their eyes tend to look like a combination of canine, feline, and avian. Behavior Simurghs are very magical beasts, and very majestic. They are proud creatures, with intelligence to rival dragons, however, due to their appearances, and their extremely protective/hot-tempered/proud nature, they have been classified as beasts. They are well-known for their wisdom, however, they will only show wisdom to those whom they deem truly in need of it. They are extremely protective of their young, and will go to the ends of the earth to protect them. However, they will also protect the one who has formed a rider's bond with them. Powers *'Flight:' Simurghs, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air, unlike mundane peafowl. *'Enhanced agility:' Simurghs are able to go from one movement to another, effectively enabling them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Simurghs possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Simurghs, due to their dog-like fangs and jaws, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Simurghs are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, branches, walls, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Simurghs are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Simurghs are able to perform with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Simurghs are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies far beyond mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Simurghs are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even sounds that most cannot hear. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Simurghs possess intellect that surpasses standard genius level. *'Enhanced jump:' Simurghs are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Simurghs possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying physically active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Simurghs possess drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take most others longer to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Simurghs are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substance, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Simurghs are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Simurghs are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most others. *'Enhanced stealth:' Simurghs possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Simurghs are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced wisdom:' Simurghs possess a deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events, or situations, allowing them to apply judgments, actions, and perceptions while keeping said understandings. *'Night vision:' Simurghs are able to see clearly, and with great detail in either low-light conditions, and/or in complete darkness. *'Aerial adaptation:' Simurghs are adapted to living in high altitudes, allowing them to use the oxygen more efficiently, combat wind friction, and provides immunity to the fear of heights and vertigo. *'Claws/talons:' Simurghs are able to use their claws/talons as devastating weapons. *'Howl/roar/screech:' Simurghs are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening blast of sound, sort of like a combination of a wolf howl, a lion roar, and a bird screech, of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Human disguise:' Simurghs are able to disguise themselves as humans. *'Hypnotism:' Simurghs are able to hypnotize someone using their tail feathers as a focus. *'Air manipulation:' Simurghs are able to shape and manipulate air. *'Light manipulation:' Simurghs are able to generate, shape, and manipulate light. *'Healing:' Simurghs are able to heal biotic organisms of any sickness and/or injury, and restore said organism to its optimal health. *'Purification:' Simurghs are able to banish all forms of corruption, such as air pollution, water pollution, or even darkness in someone's heart. *'Feathers:' Simurghs can give someone one of their feathers as a gift, and, if one needs the simurgh's help for something, then one can burn the feather to summon him/her. *'Canine/lion/peafowl communication:' Simurghs are able to communicate with their mundane counterparts (lions, dogs, and peafowl). Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera